La vida en un beso (Song-fic)
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos guardado en nuestra mente los pensamientos y las palabras que nunca diremos y en nuestro corazón los sentimientos que nunca dejaremos ver. Los pensamientos y los sentimientos de Minos de Griffon durante la pelea contra su bello oponente Albafika de Piscis.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son mios si no todo fuera un enredo y mucho yaoi... les pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Parejas:** Mi nueva obsesión... es un Minos X Albafika

**Aclaraciones:** Es un songfic basado en la canción "La vida en un beso" del grupo español Warcry.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Angst y algo de Romance.

**La vida en un beso**

Aunque soy un espectro algún día fui un simple mortal. Soy un fiel siervo del gran y temible Hades, dios del inframundo. Siendo un digno sirviente cruel y despiadado me gusta torturar a mis adversarios, juego con ellos como las simples marionetas que son. Hoy en mi pecho se instalado, justo en mi corazón que dudaba que tenía un amor que ha cambiado mi perspectiva sobre esta guerra santa y despedaza lo que soy: uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo, el más poderosos de los tres. El culpable de esto es un miserable caballero de Atenea, no cualquier siervo; es uno de la más alta elite de las armaduras doradas. Es el doceavo caballero dorado, custodia un jardín de rosas que liberan un aroma que envían a los intrusos a una muerte segura si no se es lo suficiente resistente; el por vivir en ese jardín se ha convertido en la rosa más poderosa y venenosa que ha existido en ese jardín. Su nombre Albafika de piscis, aquel que se atrevió a robarme el corazón que creía inexistente en el instante que me dirigió esa mirada que no he podido descifrar.

Me he acercado para pelear contra ti. Hace uno momento has derrotado a Niobe y ahora es miturno de acabar contigo. Has despertado un sentimiento prohibido para nosotros los espectros, el amor que hace débil a un guerrero. He decidido destruirte y con esto destruir este sentimiento que has despertado en mí. Te convertirás en la más hermosa y magnificas de las marionetas a mi servicio. Me has retado a pelear contra ti para demostrar mi valía y yo gustoso lo hare. Me lanzas una de tus rosas, pero no es nada para un juez. Acabo de dispersar esas rosas que te servían de protección y además les hice un favor, tu opacabas su belleza, es mejor así. Veo la sorpresa dibujada en tu mirada al verte desprovisto de tus queridas rosas. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Aprovecho esto para llegar lo más cerca de ti, al tenerme enfrente reaccionas inmediatamente sin quitar esa mirada de sorpresa de tu bello rostro.

No necesito a nadie para acabar contigo caballero de piscis, tus rosas no son nada para mí. ¿Qué sientes al ver a tus bellas rosa de las que dependías lejos de ti? Estas solo como la indefensa flor que eres, te llamo incompetente e inútil rosa te quedas callado lanzándome una mirada de furia hacia mí. Me respondes que no necesitas a tu jardín para vencerme. Ansió ver tu verdadero poder, derrotarte en tu estado más alto será una victoria muy bella al igual que tu. Me lanzas tus rosas negras y con esto logro mi objetivo de provocarte y me da la ventaja de atraparte en mis hilos y apoderarme de tu cuerpo. Te desconciertas al darte cuenta que has caído en mi trampa. Al parecer no eres tan bueno como presumes y lanzo mi marioneta cósmica. Me agrada ver tu rostro lleno de furia y te hago saber que todos tus movimientos son manipulados por mi cuenta y ser un caballero dorado no te librara de mi técnica. Ordeno a mis hombres atacar al santuario, me doy cuenta que en tu pelea con Niobe adsorbiste su fragancia profunda para evitar que llegaran a las villas que rodean el santuario, quiero verte sufrir antes de matarte. Hay un cambio de planes, ordeno destruir las villas cercanas y a todo lo que habite en ellas. Gritas con todas tus fuerzas que no se atrevan a atacar. Te digo que es inútil que supliques por vidas perdidas. Jalo de los hilos para mostrarte que si decides moverte por tu voluntad lo único que lograras será romper todos tus huesos tu mismo. Solos los fuertes tienen derecho de jugar con los débiles como ustedes los caballeros.

Lo primero que hago es destruir esa hermosa cara de la que te sientes muy orgulloso, te hago elegir entre destruir tus extremidades o acabar con tu sufrimiento arrancándote la cabeza. Me miras desafiante y decido hacerte pagar tu osadía opacando tus aguamarinas con tus propias manos. En el último momento desvías mi ataque a tu brazo y me dices que no eres mi juguete y que puedo destruir tu cuerpo a mi voluntad pero no me permitirás el acceso hacia el santuario de tu diosa. Al parecer estas decidido a ofrendar tu cuerpo para cumplir con tu misión. Siento admiración hacia ti piscis, te has opuesto a mi marioneta cósmica al punto de sacrificar tu brazo. Es lo que haría todo caballero dorado fiel a su diosa y a sus ideales… si mis suposiciones son ciertas. Me burlo de ti, ya no tienes tu jardín de rosas y no puedes moverte a voluntad como pretendes detenerme, además te torturo recordándote que mis hombres van a destruir la aldea. Me sonríes de manera burlona lo que me descoloca por un momento, me haces saber que mis hombres serán aniquilados puesto que tienes un as bajo la armadura.

Rosas sangrientas se dirigen al corazón del enemigo adsorbiendo su sangre y matándolos en el acto. Me doy cuenta que los cosmos de mi ejercito han desaparecido señal de que han muerto por las rosas blancas. Me rio los caballeros son tan predecibles. Voy a destruirlo por completo debe pagar con su vida su osadía hacia mí. Muevo mis hilos una vez más haciéndote retorcerte de dolor. Una niebla escarlata nos cubre, eres muy interesante caballero de piscis. ¿Quién destruirá el cuerpo de quien? ¿Tú con tus espinas carmesí o yo con mi marioneta cósmica? Esto es muy interesante. Me recuerdas que soy libre de hacer con tu cuerpo lo que plazca pero no me dejaras dar un paso más. Perfecto es lo que quería escuchar. Me lanzas tus espinas carmesí, puedo ver tu cara de desconcierto al ver que mi armadura me ha protegido y estoy ileso. Te digo que nunca había conocido a un hombre hermoso con ese espíritu de lucha digno de un verdadero rival pero aun así es escaso para derrotarme. Lanzo mi marioneta cósmica de nuevo y te veo intentar acallar tus gritos de dolor que salen a causa del sufrimiento al que estoy sometiendo tu cuerpo. Siento un vuelco en mi corazón al escucha tu dolor, pero me obligo a ignorarte y guardar este sentimiento de angustia en una máscara de indiferencia. Veo con dolor que aun no puedo aniquilar de mi corazón como dejas de sufrir para sumirte en el sopor de la muerte.

Me encuentro aquí admirando tu cuerpo bañado en sangre producto de las heridas que te cause al resistirte a jugar conmigo. Acabo de romper todos los huesos que servían de sostén a la rosa de piscis, sin soporte la flor no podrá alzarse orgullosa. Dolor mezclado con lástima llenan mi corazón ante una gran injusticia. Ese hermoso ser no debería estar en un campo de batalla, su lugar es un santuario protegido como un dios. Me atrevería a decir que debería ser la reencarnación del dios Eros el dios del amor. Amo la guerra y la sangre, pero ahora como desearía que hubiera una época de paz, donde yo no fuera un juez del inframundo y el no fuera el caballero de atenea; De modo que pudiera acercarme, amarlo y conquistarlo. Nunca dejaría que se fuera de mis brazos lo protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario. Quisiera que el levantara su rostro y me entregara una mirada lleno de amor hacia a mí, pero no es posible, se haya inconsciente dirigiéndose a las puertas del reino de hades. Afrodita diosa del amor te ruego desde lo más profundo de mi alma que me des el suficiente valor para realizar semejante locura que se me ha ocurrido, siento que sin él no soy nada ni ya nada me queda pues él se llevo mi corazón consigo.

Al parecer Afrodita es sorda a mis ruegos puesto que no tengo el suficiente valor para cumplir con este anhelo, tal vez sea mejor así, debo continuar con mi misión que me encomendó mi señor Hades. Mientras me alejo de su cuerpo voy sumergiéndome en una fantasía de nosotros dos, ambos como personas normales; No existe el espectro de Griffon ni el caballero dorado de Piscis. Nos hallamos en un verde prado sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol de flores de cerezos. Su cabeza reposa en mi pecho, lo tengo envuelto entre mis brazos, temiendo que se aleje de mi. Ambos miramos el cielo, están azul como sus cabellos, acaricio sus cabellos con mis dedos; Bajo la vista hacia esas aguamarinas que tiene por ojos que se encuentran serenas, pero al corresponder mi mirada se tornan tiernas y dulces.

Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo y me digo que todo está bien. Tomo entre mis manos su rostro y acerco mis labios a los suyos para beber de la ambrosia que me imagino emanan de su ser. Mis labios cada vez se acercan más y más pero en un momento todo se desvanece, entro de nuevo a la realidad. Me doy cuenta que solo fue un sueño, he estado soñando despierto y no me he movido considerablemente de su cuerpo, siento la intriga del sabor de sus labios en mi piel.

Desde que lo envolví en mis hilos invisibles he tenido un deseo; Anhelo probar el sabor de su boca, se me antoja a dulce miel con esencia de rosas. Sus labios parecen un par de pétalos de rosas, su rostro es tan blanco como la nieve del Cocytos y su piel se me antoja tan suave y tersa como la más fina seda. Me acerco a él, lo tomo su rostro con mis manos como en mi sueño. Un cambio considerable se deja notar; Se encuentra cubierto de su sangre y sus ojos no me miran con amor. Deposito un suave beso en sus labios pero no es suficiente, así que deslizo mi lengua suavemente entre la abertura de sus labios sin ninguna resistencia de por medio; Tal como lo pensaba sabe a dulce miel y a esencia de rosas que es amarga, esa combinación de dulce y amargo es algo inexplicablemente delicioso a mi parecer.

Quiero adueñarme además de su boca de su cuerpo entero y de su alma. Al probar sus labios ha despertado una pasión en mí, deseo fundirme en un solo cuerpo con Albafika y ser uno para la eternidad. Alejo de mi mente estos pensamientos recordando que se encuentra moribundo y no sería justo ni para él ni para mí. Me gustaría que mientras nos unimos el diga mi nombre y de su boca exhalen suspiros de placer, sus ojos me muestren amor, entrega y pasión. Me resigno a aceptar que yo mismo he cavado mi propia tumba a asesinar al amor de mi vida, porque estoy seguro que no amare a nadie como Albafika y con ello he perdido lo único humano que en mi había.

Niobe me dijo que Albafika es un frasco de veneno, pero aun así lo bese, disfrute de sus tibios labios. No me importaría morir por haberlo besado. Tengo una misión y debo emprender la marcha, me voy feliz sabiendo que cumplí con mi deseo. Doy las gracias a Afrodita por darme el valor para sentirlo pero a la vez la detesto porque me hizo conocerlo en la peor de las situaciones. El ser yo su verdugo es el peor de los castigos, acabar a la persona de quien te has enamorado; Lo peor de todo es que no tuve más tiempo para conocerlo, solo una mirada basto para que surgiera Minos el humano. He aceptado a lo largo de la pelea que lo amo; El amor por a primera vista existe… fui una de sus víctimas. Me pregunto ¿qué sentiste al conocerme Albafika? Tu nombre es algo que estoy seguro que no olvidare jamás. Me niego a resignarme a que no recibiré su amor. Lagrimas recorren mis mejillas al entender mi triste realidad, mi amado hallo la muerte en mis manos y nunca me corresponderá con los mismos sentimientos que albergo en mi corazón. Seco furiosamente con mis manos las lagrimas que han caído por mis mejillas y emprendo la marcha hacia la villa.

He llegado a la villa que él decía proteger, mande a mis subordinados a destruirla pero ahora que la veo entiendo porque este caballero la ama tanto, se respira paz. La destruiré en su honor. Empiezo a destruir el lugar pero de repente eh visto a una pequeña salir corriendo de una de las calles, es la típica niña común de una aldea. Esta niña es diferente a todas trae una rosa y no es cualquier rosa… ESA ROSA LE PERTENECE A ALBAFIKA! Un estremecimiento me recorre al recordarlo. No hay duda despide una aroma dulce como su dueño, al parecer el día de hoy las rosas están al por mayor.

Le pregunto por su dueño. No responde pero su expresión me lo confirma. No entiendo porque trae esa niña una rosa de mi amado Albafika. ¿Que significara esa niña para Albafika?, ¿Será una persona importante para el?; La duda da lugar a los celos; como desearía que el sintiera el mismo amor que siento hacia mi. Mis pensamientos me provocan repugnancia, están impregnados de estos sentimientos tan humanos. Esa mocosa, la villa y todo lo que haya amado Albafika será destruido. Me jacto de haber derrotado al doceavo caballero dorado de Atenea. Una diosa que se cree bondadosa pero que hay de bondad en colocar en una batalla a un ser inocente que nada tiene que ver con sus problemas familiares.

Esa mocosa se niega a aceptar que he acabado con piscis. Lanzo mi aleteo de plumas, ¡demonios! Alguien ha detenido mi ataque. Al parecer a llegado un caballero dorado a impedir con mi propósito, no importa lo eliminare como lo hice con Albafika. Pensar en el duele solo debo de dejar de hacerlo. El ya no existe. Se presenta como Shion de Aries, acabare con él para que no provoque problemas.

Acabo de atrapar entre mis hilos a ese tal Shion de Aries, al parecer acabare con el primer y el último de los caballeros de la elite dorada. Uno de mis hilos ha rodeado su cuello, un solo movimiento y su cuello estará roto. Albafika deberá agradecerme por enviarle compañía para que no se sienta solo en el inframundo. Jalo el hilo para decapitar a Aries, pero mi hilo es cortado por una rosa negra. Mi mente se niega a creer lo que estoy pensando… No puede ser… imposible! Volteo hacia la dirección de donde venia la rosa.

Te veo Caminar con paso firme y llegar a situarse enfrente de esa rata de Aries. Te escucho pedirle a Aries que se mantenga alejado de la pelea, terminaras lo que empezaste. Aun viendo tu bella silueta me niego a creer que sigues con vida; he roto todos sus huesos, no debería siquiera mover un dedo. Por una parte estoy furioso por haber fallado al creer haberlo destruido pero por el otro estoy feliz que esté vivo. Que es lo que pretendes Albafika?... Si tan solo te hubieras quedado quieto hubieras tenido una muerte sin problemas. No soporto ver tu belleza cubierta con el barro y sangre que no lo logran opacar su belleza en absoluto, es tan hermoso como una flor…. He decidido dejarte con vida y te doy la oportunidad para escapar. Te niegas a huir de esta nuestra batalla. Me haces saber que en toda tu existencia has evitado el contacto con las personas para evitar dañarlas con tu sangre envenenada. Intento imaginar el dolor que sufriste al verte condenado a la soledad; sintiéndome dichoso de haber estado tan cerca de ti de lo que los demás pudieron estar. Me reclamas el juzgarte sin conocerte solo basándome en tu belleza y considerándote débil y lastimando tu orgullo de caballero. Dices no estar dispuesto a desperdiciar tu cosmos ni tu vida en mí. Te pido que me demuestres tu poder.

Me ha atacado con sus espinas carmesí, me he dado cuenta que la cantidad de sangre que emplea no es la misma que en sus anteriores ataques. No sé qué planeas Albafika pero no tengo un buen presentimiento. Gracias a las alas que posee mi sapuri logro protegerme de la sangre de la rosa de piscis… mi rosa, lo he reclamado como mío desde que probé esos labios que llevan al paraíso. He decidido terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Te encuentro mi amada rosa en el suelo, tu piel mas pálida que antes, su respiración es casi nula, todo eso a causa de haber utilizado toda su sangre en ese ataque que no logro hacer ni el más mínimo daño. Me jacto de tu derrota y mi victoria… te observo humillado. Ese hombre Shion de Aries me ha dicho que me fije en mi pecho, bajo lentamente mi mirada y veo una rosa diabólica clavada justo en mi corazón, con rabia la tomo entre mi mano y es sacada de mi pecho. Exijo saber el momento en que lanzo esa rosa roja. Esa rata dorada de Aries me hace saber que estoy equivocado, no es una rosa roja es una rosa blanca tenida con la sangre del hombre de quien me he enamorado… mi enemigo.

Me doy cuenta que las espinas carmesí solo era una distracción y su verdadero objetivo era mi corazón sin pensar que el ya le pertenecía desde el primer momento en que le vi deslumbrado por su belleza, su convicción de pelear por sus ideales y morir por lo que ama reflejados en su mirada. Ahora estamos unidos por un lazo muy fuerte, llevo tu sangre en mis venas, el olor de tu cuerpo y el sabor de tus labios impregnados en los míos. Debo cumplir con mi misión y atacar al santuario, pero ya no me es posible así que tengo que destruir la villa y crear un acceso hacia el sagrado recinto de Atenea para el ejército de mi señor Hades.

La furia y la desesperación de perderte aunado a mi misión hacen mella en mí lanzando uno de mis ataques. El cual es detenido por el muro de cristal de Aries. La frustración me embarga al saber que he fallado mi misión y te he perdido a ti mi dulce Albafika. Te contemplo por una última vez y ruego volver encontrarte en el camino hacia la muerte. Se en mi interior que como caballero que sacrifica su vida a su diosa iras a los elíseos y yo pertenezco al inframundo, así que no tengo esperanzas de encontrarte. ¿Acaso te he perdido para siempre?... ruego porque no sea así.

El desenlace de esta batalla me hizo saber que el amor se puede encontrar de las maneras más terribles. Mi cuerpo se sumerge en una creciente oscuridad, no siento dolor solo un pensamiento inunda mi mente… volver a ver a quien despertó ese amor… Albafika de Piscis.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
